EL SOL Y LA LUNA
by Tsuki-NaruHina03
Summary: sol alumbraba más con su alegria y gentileza mientras que la luna es la mas tranquila ambos al encontrarse y juntos lucharan contra la oscuridad que habita en su mundo
1. Prologo

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **EL SOL Y LA LUNA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Prologo**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

La leyenda cuenta como el sol llega a ser el astro rey el cual gobierna todo el día, y por otro lado la luna es la encargada de gobernar la noche creando diversión. El sol y la luna eran dos hermanos que vivían en el reino de los astros, les gustaba sentirse libre, y a pesar de que sus vidas eran muy diferentes, tenían placer y diversión gobernando el mundo a su antojo.

-wow..

La persona solo sonrió..

El Sol quería ser la rey de todo, ya que era bastante ambicioso y le gustaba tener el poder de todo.

Una mañana al despertarse los dos hermanos hablaban tranquilamente y se pusieron de acuerdo para poder cambiar de lugar, ya que eran muy parecidos, pero el hermano sol alumbraba más que la luna mientras tanto se divertía conociendo amigos y amigas, cuando por fin regresó al palacio, la madre se dio cuenta de que habían coronado al sol y dejaron de lado a la luna.

-eso es muy triste

-lo se pero pongan atencion

La madre habló con la luna y le dijo que el Sol, su hermano, ya había sido coronado y era el rey de todo el reino. La luna no se sentía triste, al parecer seguía igual de feliz, ya que ahora sería la encargada de gobernar la noche y la llenaría de emoción para todas aquellas personas que viven de noche.

-es increíble la historia sensei..

-no tanto...

-lo es..

-que no..

-que si..

-ya ustedes dejen de pelear..

Al sonar la campana

-salgan..menos tu..

-ahora que fue lo que hice...

-ja como siempre metiéndote en problema..

Ya que quedaron solo..

-sabes que la leyenda son solo por llamarlas asi ya que...

-entonces es real...

volteo a los lados y le dijo:

-lo mas real de lo que imaginas, ya que tu eres el sol..

-¿como dice?

-el sol es aquella persona que no solo alumbro con luz, si no que es aquella persona que alegra a su alrededor y piensa en los demás antes que si mismo..-sonrió-vendrán tiempos en que los demás necesiten tu ayuda y se que no dudaras en dar lesa

-...

-pero falta mucho asi que disfruta tu niñez..

-como diga, ya puedo irme hace mucho frió

-de acuerdo...

Tomo su pequeña bufanda y salio del salón

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

-que ojos mas raros...

-ella es rara no creen

-por supuesto..

-siendo hija de los mas ricos anda pide perdon por todo lo que tu padre le hace a los nuestros..

-anda in cate y discúlpate..

-perdón

-no te escuchamos, queremos oírte...

-perdón..perdón..

-así esta mejor digo que niña tiene ese tipos de ojos mas raros...

-si...

-oyes aun no puedes levantarte sigue ahi en el suelo...

-oigan ustedes...

-quien te crees que eres..

-no importa quien soy, lo unico que quiero es que la dejen no les hacen nada...

-ja, tu eres ese chico sin padres..

-lo soy asi que dejen en paz a la niña..

Unos mnutos despues..

-estas bien..

-claro..-rio-asi que estas bien tu..

-si, te agradezco...

-de nada, es momento de irme..

-uhmm..ano tu bufanda..

-no te preocupes espero que nos volvamos a ver..

Y se alejo de ella

-espero que si..-soonrio


	2. Awakening of power

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **EL SOL Y LA LUNA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _電力の目覚め_**

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

DOCE AÑOS DESPUÉS

.

.

Al comienzo de los tiempos, cuando dios creó a los astros que alumbrarían a los hombres durante el día y la noche, ya tenía el modelo de la luna como una mujer y al sol como un hombre. Se cuenta que tanto como el sol y la luna obtienen sus habilidades ala edad de 10,000 años pero en el planeta tierra eso ocurre ala edad de 18 ya que lo ocurrido esta por comenzar.. Así que comenzamos en busca del sol es aquella persona que con su alegría y radiante luz demuestra cada vez que lo necesitan..

-oyes pásala..

-ahi va..-tiro el balón

-muchas gracias..

-no hay de que...-siguió por su camino

-siempre estas ayudando a los demás es como si..

-fuera el mismo sol, si ya me lo habían dicho..

-es muy raro..

-lo se..

-de monos prisa..

-solo un minuto..

-como quieras te veo en el salón...

Camino unos metros cuando la vio ahi sentada en ese pasto tan verde y hermoso, la vio como leía un libro sobre leyendas antiguas estaba tan concentrada a ellos que al alzar su vista...ellos se amaron desde el primer momento en que se vieron, sintiendo que los había unido para siempre.

-hola, yo..emm..puedo sentarme contigo..

La chica asintió, así que se sentó a su lado contemplo el cielo tan hermoso como siempre y el sol tan reluciente..presentía que esta vez era mas intenso los rayos de sol como si estuviera feliz...

-se siente como si estuviera feliz..

-...

-el sol brilla tan intensamente como si fuera feliz, ¿seria tan intensos sus rayos?

\- imposible..

-¿como?

-el sol deposita por unidad de superficie y que es directamente expuesta como luz solar. La constante solar es igual a aproximadamente 1.368 W/m2. La luz del sol en la parte superior de la atmósfera terrestre está compuesta de aproximadamente un 50% de luz infrarroja, un 40% por luz visible y un 10% de luz ultravioleta.

-wow..eso es algo difícil de procesar..

-perdón, es solo que te corregía en tu hipótesis..

-je, ya veo eres muy lista..sabes mucho de la astronomía o algo así...

-mas o menos..normalmente la gente se aleja de mi, ¿porque tu no haces lo mismo?

-no lo haré..

-...

-me puedes enseñar tantas cosas, ademas que somos amigos no...

-¿amigos?

-por supuesto si..emm ¿como te llamas?

Bajo la mirada y le dijo:

-hinata..-susurro

-¿como?..

-hinata..

-un gusto, soy naruto

-...

-bueno que esperamos vamos a clases..por cierto vamos en la misma clase..

-no, ahmm...yo voy en..

-¿?

-3A..

-si que eres muy lista todos lo que son listos van en ese salón y me imagino que eres la mas brillante de ese salón..

-...

-yo tuve suerte en se el ultimo de entrar..yo voy en el 3F y suerte que entre por mis notas no son tan buenas como los que van en el 3A

-...

-es una lastima en verdad, pero no significa que no nos volveremos a ver ¿cierto?

-si, bueno tengo que irme..

-cierto, nos veremos aquí mismo te parece...

-si..

-ahora déjame acompañarte a tu salón te parece...

-pero

-nada de peros vamos ahora..

Tomo su mano sintiendo la calidez que jamas había sentido, trasmitiendo un ambiente de alegría

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

-creo que es aquí

-lo es, muchas gracias

-de nada nos vemos en el almuerzo en ese mismo lugar..

Ella asintió y entro al salón

Las demás chicas de su salón se acercaron a ella...

-es increíble que te haya hablado a ti..

-shion-san..

-¿sabes quien es el?...

-...

-¿en verdad no lo sabes?

-su nombre es naruto-kun..

-naruto-kun, el chico mas popular de la prepa junto con sasuke-kun...

-ahh sasuke-kun..

-shion-san..ano..

-naruto-kun es tan..tan guapo hinata..

Una sonrisa salio de sus labios..

¸.• •.¸¸.• • • •.¸¸.• •.¸

-porque tardas mucho...

-je perdona es que...

-naruto-kun...¿como ha estado? ¿ya ha comido algo? porque si no tengo algo q..

-estoy bien

-me alegra mucho..

Y se alejo de ellos...

-¿que es lo que me ibas a decir antes de que esta chica viniera?

-es que yo..conocí a una chica y creo que me gusta..

-crees o te gusta...

-¿gusta? ¿de que hablan ustedes dos?

-sakura-chan, emm

-al dobe le gusta una chica...

Las demás chicas voltearon a ver..y se acercaron a ellos

-teme...

-¿a naruto-kun le gusta una chica? ¿quien es? ¿como es? ¿la conocemos?

-no, no y no y ahora pueden irse..

-pero..

-ahora sharoon..

Asintieron y los dejo solos...

-bien como esta eso naruto

-no..es que no se si me guste, solo sentí algo en mi pecho como una calidez..

-como amiga te digo que has encontrado ala chica indicada..

-¿indicada? ¿a que te refieres?

-ahi va otra vez..

-Puede que este fuera de vista, pero no en tu corazón, puedes estar fuera de tu alcance. Puede que este confundido, pero estoy segura que es tu amor verdadero..

-...

-...

-ya que, y como es..

-es muy bonita..y muy callada pero me parece la persona mas interesante del mundo. es muy lista también que hasta que me corregido..

-todos te corregimos cuando te equivocas..

-lo se, pero este es diferente como si estuv...-vio como un hilo tenia en su dedo-..ven esto

-¿que cosa?-ambos dijeron

-esto...-alzo su dedo inicial

-¿?

-...

-ustedes también los tienen..y están conectados..

Los dos alzaron sus dedos pero no vieron nada...

-no estés bromeando...

-no es broma yo lo veo..

-creo que necesitas descansar mas...

-tienen razón, tengo que salir..

Ambos lo vieron salir del salón...

-¿crees que este bien?

-te lo puedo asegurar...

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

-porque no me creyeron..

Miraba su dedo con aquel hilo que lo unía a alguna persona..

-no entiendo como me salio de repente..-y jalo el hilo

Mientras..

-ahh..

Sintió como si le jalaran algo..

-que raro...

Cuando le apareció un hilo en su dedo inicial..

-pero que...

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	3. which has united

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **EL SOL Y LA LUNA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _これは団結しています_**

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

-es esto..

Extendió su dedo inicial era un hilo que de seguro lo unía con alguien..

-donde he visto esto...

Busco entre sus cosas hasta que..

-aquí encontrare el motivo por el cual tengo esto..

Pagina en pagina busco hasta que encontró:

-hilo rojo del destino..es conocido como "cordón rojo del destino", es una creencia de Asia oriental, presente en la mitología, además, este mito se refleja también en Occidente con las llamadas "almas gemelas".Según este mito, los dioses atan un cordón rojo alrededor del tobillo -o del dedo inicial,

miro su dedo inicial

-en el caso de la cultura japonesa- de los que han de conocerse o ayudarse en un momento concreto y de una manera la leyenda china, Yuè Xia Lǎo, a menudo abreviado como Yuèlǎo, el antiguo Dios Lunar, también a cargo de los matrimonios, es el artífice de ese í, las dos personas unidas por el hilo rojo están destinadas a ser amantes, independientemente de la hora, el lugar o la circunstancia. Por tanto, este cordón mágico se puede estirar o enredar, pero nunca puede romperse...esto tiene mas lógica..

¸.• •.¸¸.• • • •.¸¸.• •.¸

-no entiendo nada..

 **-pronto lo harás...**

-pero que...que fue eso-miro la hora-..se me hará tarde..

Corrió todo lo que pudo hasta que llego y la vio tan bonita como siempre...

-naruto-kun..

-hinata

-creí que no venias..a lo mejor estabas ocupado..

-para nada..-se sentó a su lado-..que hermoso día

-lo es...-miro su dedo inicial-..tu también lo tienes..

-que cosa..

-el hilo que esta atado a ti...

-lo puedes ver..

Asintió...

-tu también lo tienes..mis amigos creen que estoy loco..

-no estas..yo también lo veo y el de los demás...

 **-es porque ustedes son la ultima recarnacion...**

-pero que...

El hermoso patio de la escuela, ahora se encontraban en el espacio cielo...

-esto es imposible..

 **-nada es imposible si lo deseas...**

-¿quien es usted?..

 **-vaya modales los míos..me presento soy kurama..**

-¿kurama? entonces tu me hablaste hace un minuto..

-el mismo..

 _-"esto es ilógico...si estamos en el espacio..¿como es que podemos respirar"_

 **-no razones mucho...**

-¿eh?

 **-se que tienen muchas preguntas, bueno al menos ella...**

-oye..yo también puedo pensar...

 **-como sea..saben porque están aquí..-ambos negaron-..ven su dedo inicial ¿saben que es?**

-pues...emmm

-es el hilo rojo del destino

 **-exacto..y ¿saben que significa?**

-...

-es conocido como "cordón rojo del destino", es una creencia de Asia oriental, presente en la mitología...

 **-que lista eres..**

-..

 **-bien esto viene desde hace muchísimo tiempo..desatare los demás que están conectados a ustedes...**

Con solo si pata hizo que los demás hilos desaparecían dejando solo los que están unidos..

-estamos conectados por el mismo hilo...

-¿pero como es posible zorro?

 **-no soy zorro tengo nombre, y es su destino...el hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper..**

-...

-pero mi pregunta es ¿porque nos trajiste aquí?

 **-buena pregunta..ya que ustedes están destinados a luchar..**

-¿luchar?..-ambos dijeron

-en que sentido..

 **-ya que las habilidades de los antiguos nacerá pronto en ustedes...**

-habilidades..eso es imposible

 **-nada es imposible...ya que ustedes son la recarnacion del sol y la luna..**

-el sol

-y la luna..

 **-exacto..-sonrió-Inti se le representaba con la forma de un elipsoide de oro en el que también podían aparecer los rayos como otro de sus atributos de poder, ademas de la alegría y confianza de si mismo..**

-..

 **-naruto tu eres la rencarnacion de dios antiguo inti..**

-inti..

 **-y tu hinata eres la rencarnacion de la diosa de la luna Zuen..**

-zuen..esto es imposible como es que yo..

 **-alguna vez te has preguntado porque tienes los ojos como perlados..**

-pues si, cuando era niña los demás se burlaban de mis ojos...decían que eran raros..

-para mi fueron los mas hermosos que había visto..

-g..gracias..-un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas

 **-como les decía, ustedes son la recarnacion de los antiguos dioses del sol y la luna...y tienen que aprender mucho para la lucha contra la oscuridad**

-pelear..¿pero todo esta tranquilo?

 **-no por mucho..unos meses en tu mundo vendrá un hombre que acabara con todo sin piedad, y ustedes deben defender su mundo a toda costa..**

-por supuesto zorro..

 **-que no me llames así...**

-pelear..-susurro

 _-no eres mas que una niña de papa.._

 _-jamas haces bien las cosas.._

 **-ahora solo tiene que poner sus manos en sus logos de recarnacion y así..**

-no quiero pelear...yo no soy la indicada

-hinata

-no soy como las demás que se atreven a todo y pelear..-una lagrimas salia de sus ojos-..no soy lo bastante buena para hacerlo yo...yo

-eres mas fuerte de lo que crees..

-pero yo no soy como las demás...

-y eso me gusta, que seas diferentes y no como esas chicas que siempre me persiguen...es incomodo pero al estar contigo me siento muy feliz..

-pero..

 **- _"ya veo, con que esta enamorando"_..la decisión es solo suya...**

-yo también tengo miedo..pero al estar contigo estoy seguro que podremos vencerlo...

-..

-vamos haremos esto juntos ya que somos los mejores amigos ¿cierto?

-si...de acuerdo

-esa es la actitud

-kurama-sama estoy lista...

 **-bien con su mano donde tienen atado el hilo pongan en su símbolo...**

Ambos acercaron su mano en la figura...

 **-con esto se hace el contrato que terminara cuando la oscuridad sea vencida...**

-por supuesto nosotros acabaremos con esa persona

-si...

-bien es momento de que vuelvan a su planeta..

Una luz apareció en frente a ellos...

¸.• •.¸¸.• • • •.¸¸.• •.¸

-eso fue increíble...te lo imaginas hinata

-...

-no tengas miedo ya veras que todo saldrá bien...

-confió en tu palabra naruto-kun

Una sonrisa salio de sus labios

A unos pocos centímetros de ellos

-son ellos la encarnación de inti y zuen..

-no son mas que niños con las hormonas alborotadas, y para eso tengo a alguien que los distanciara de por vida...

-que tienes en mente...

-ya lo veras pronto, pero te aseguro que ella no se rendirá por separarlos..

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	4. hypnosis

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **EL SOL Y LA LUNA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _催眠術_**

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

UNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS..

 **-tienen que aprender las cualidades de ustedes, por lo tanto sera por separado..**

-pero zorro..

 **-que no me digas así...la cuestión es que cuando están juntos no aprenden nada...**

-...

 **-y me temo que los tengo que separar por un determinado punto..**

-pero...

 **-en su mundo están habitando dos personas por la cual puedan encontrar la debilidad de uno, "lo hago por tu bien chico, ya que ella sera tu punto débil"y es mejor así..**

-...

-entiendo..

-no estas hablando enserio..

-lo hago es mejor que estemos por separado... _"porque siento este dolor"_

 **-bien ahora cada quien aprenderá por caminos diferentes pero antes de irse tomen esto...**

Les dio una fruta una amarilla y la otra blanca..

 **-bien ahora solo les deseo suerte...**

¸.• •.¸¸.• • • •.¸¸.• •.¸

-porque le dijiste eso...

-es lo mejor no crees, ademas asi cada quien por separado mejoraremos

-lo dices por ti..

-a que te refieres...

-a que tienes miedo de que los demás te noten tan metida a tus estudios que no te das cuenta de que hay mucha gente que te quiere conocer...

-...

-y lo peor es que no puedes confiar en los demás...como yo confió en ti...

-...

-por lo que veo tu aun no puedes confiar en mi..espero que mejores mucho tsuki

Y se alejo de ella...

-naruto..-se toco el pecho

-así que tu eres...-se alejo del lugar

-porque me siento así...

 **-es mas que lógico..**

-no lo comprendo..

 **-ustedes los humano son tan predecible, el chico te ama, y veo que tu también..**

-¿que?

 **-eso que tu lo amas..como el te ama a ti..**

-naruto-kun...me ama..

Una sonrisa salio de sus labios..

-tengo que decirle..

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Corrió todo lo que pudo buscándolo por todos lados hasta que lo encontró con muchas chicas..

-naruto-kun..

-hinata..-se acerco a ella

-shion-san...

\- adivina quien es mi novio..

-...

-se me declaro al fin...

-¿quien?..

-¿como que quien hinata? naruto-kun..el se me declaro en frente de todos, soy tan feliz...

-...

-no me vas a felicitar...

-...

-naruto-kun quiero presentarte una amiga...-el es acerco a ellas-mira ella es hinata

-hola, shion podemos irnos ya tengo ganas de estar a solas contigo..

-claro, bueno nos vemos...

Al voltearse una sonrisa salia de sus labios..

-naruto-kun..-unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

¸.• •.¸¸.• • • •.¸¸.• •.¸

-naruto podemos hablar..

-no puede...

-¿quien eres tu?

-su novia..

-eso es cierto naruto..

-lo es...

- _"esto es algo raro"_..

-y con ella como vas..

-¿con quien? ademas tengo muchas cosas que hacer con mi novia..

-pero...

Ya se había alejado de ellos..

-esto es muy raro no crees..

-si algo esta pasando, es como si lo hipnotizaran o algo así...

-esto es ilógico..

-si nos hablaba mucho de esa tal hinata..y si la buscamos a lo mejor sabe lo que esta pasando...

-buena idea...

Salieron del parque...

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-no entiendo que le paso...**

-...

 **-lo mas lógico es que este hipnotizado, por lo general esta habilidad le tiene..**

-se acabo

 **-¿?**

-es demasiado tarde para que sepa lo mucho que me importa...

 **-aun hay tiempo solo es una hipnosis, tenemos que encontrar a su viraculo a lo mejor sabe que le esta pasando al chico sol..**

-...

 **-vamos tenemos que rescatarlo..**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	5. remember me

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **EL SOL Y LA LUNA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

私を覚えて

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

-que es lo que tenemos que hacer...

 **-hay un antídoto para la hipnosis...**

-cual es

 **-un beso,pero no cualquier beso..-la miro-,este tiene que ser un beso de amor..**

-un beso, eso es posible kurama-sama

 **-así es** **Zuen**

-tengo que encontrarlo..

Y salió corriendo..

 **-te deseo suerte** **Zuen...**

Y desapareció..

* * *

-tengo que encontrarlo pero donde...

Pero choco con una chica..

-perdón no te vi yo..

-tu eres hinata..-dijo-, la amiga de naruto..

Asistió..

-que bueno que te encontramos, te estábamos buscando..

-¿a mi?

-por supuesto, queríamos hablarte del comportamiento de naruto..

-...

¸.• •.¸¸.• • • •.¸¸.• •.¸

-no eres más listo de lo que pensé **inti..**

-que es lo que quieren de mi..-decía mientras esabs encadenado

-bueno, es más divertido de lo que crees..

-¿quien rayos eres?..

-vaya mis modales..soy zetzu negro...

-¿zetzu?, Jamás he oído de ti..-dijo- él zorro Jamás me contó de ti..

-claro que no uo soy un caso especial..

-...

-ustedes inti y zuen acabaron con mi madre..

-¿madre, que es lo que me estas diciendo?

-vaya inti tu reencarnación es muy idiota..

-oyes..

-mi madre fue sellada por su culpa y ahora que él tiempo de su sello término..-una risa sínica salio de sus labios-, no habrá nadie para detener a mi madre..

-todo suena interesante pero..-una sonrisa salio de sus labios-,te falta un detalle..

-...

* * *

-es como si tuviera hipnotizado o algo por él estilo..

-...

-él no dejaba de hablar de ti..

 _-en verdad chicos es la mejor amiga que he tenido, bueno a aparte de ustedes.._

 _-estoy seguro de que me gusta hinata.._

-tienes que hacer algo para que vuelva a ser él mismo..

 **-esto me suena conocido ya se que fue lo que paso..**

-de que habla..

 **-ese chico no es él verdadero naruto..-miro aquel chcio-, él verdadero se encuentra en su mente pero esta habilidad es de una sola persona...**

-sasuke-kun vez lo que yo veo..

-esto es tan anormal..

-es una larga historia..

 **-humanos mas que nunca inti los necesita..**

-¿inti? ¿quien es inti?

-ahora comprendo todo..

-que esta pasando sasuke-kun..

-sabia que existían la reencarnación pero jamsd pensé que él dobe seria una..

-¿reencarnacion?

-ahora entiendo porque naruto siempre radiaba luz cada vez que sonreía..

 **-bien ahora tenemos que encontrar al verdadero naruto..**

-¿peto como lo hacemos?

-este es él plan..

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Perdonen mi tardanza espero que les guste este pequeño capitulo y gracias s todos los que me esperaron pacientemente, escribiré más lo prometo**_

 _ **Nos vemos en él siguiente**_

 _ **Bye ttebayo**_


	6. You are my reason

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **EL SOL Y LA LUNA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **あなたは私の理由です**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

-crees que esto sea una buena idea..

-lo mas importante es que detengamos al falso, pero como

 **-tengo una idea para eso..**

-...

 **-se quien hizo todo esto..**

-¿quien?

-..shion..

-shion-san, pero es mi amiga..-aseguro-, no seria capaz...

-...

 **-es una espía de la persona que los va a destruir y su motivo fue distanciarlos y hacerlos vulnerables a todo contacto..**

-...

 **-esa es su habilidad..**

-ahora entiendo todo..

 **-...**

-siempre estaba tan apegada a naruto que no nos dimos cuenta de que ese era su plan...

No entendía de porque shion hacia eso si era su mejor amiga desde la primaria y han estado juntas desde siempre..

 _-no es que sea mala es solo que no creo que nadie te tome en cuenta.._

 _-.._

 _-como amiga te digo que es mejor que no te metas en medio.._

-shion-san..

 **-todo lo ha planeado por mucho tiempo...**

-ahora nuestra pregunta es..en donde esta naruto...

 _-quédate aquí.._

 _-shion-san tengo miedo.._

 _-tranquila todo saldrá bien..ademas espero que no te estén buscando..._

 _-..._

-yo se donde esta...

Todos voltearon a verla..

.

* * *

.

-querido inti ¿crees que me puedes vencer?

-estoy seguro de que lo haré..

-y como lo harás si estas todo encadenado..-rió

-ya lo veras pronto..

-no me lo perdería por nada...

Y se alejo de el..

-dejare de que te lo pierdas..

Con toda su fuerza trataba de al menos aflojarlas para poder salir..pero cada movimiento que hacia lo apretaba mas y mas..

-es inútil, no puedo ni siquiera salir de aquí..

Miro por todos lados de aquella cueva..

¸.• •.¸¸.• • • •.¸¸.• •.¸

A unos centímetros de ahi...

-enserio harás eso...

-la única forma de que nuestra señora vulva es que le quites toda la confianza..

-pero..

-has lo que te digo..

Y la dejo sola..

-porque tenias que ser la reencarnación de inti naruto-kun...-dijo al verlo todo encadenado-..porque ella tenia que ser zuen..

-tengo que salir de aquí..-escucho su voz

-como deben estar mis amigos..

-...

-solo espero de que estés bien..hinata..

Empuño su mano con toda su fuerza..

-porque ella..-salio al fin-..porque naruto-kun la prefiere a ella..

-shion..

-porque todos la prefieren a ella...

-...

-soy mejor que ella, porque siempre estabas con ella y no..-unas lagrimas salían de sus conmigo..

-shion yo...

-soy mejor que ella..ahora lo se porque estoy segura de que esta sufriendo lo mismo que siento yo..

-que fue lo que le hiciste..-jalo con fuerza sus cadenas

Una sonrisa de satisfacción salio de sus labios

-que le hiciste..

-nada físico pero...

-pero que..-grito-, que fue lo que le hiciste..

Ella no dejaba de reírse...

.

* * *

.

-estas segura de que es por aqui...

-si..

-que lugar tan feo..-dijo mirando la cueva

-muy cierto, como es que conoces este lugar...

-shion-san me la enseño para que nadie me encontraran..

-...

 **-siento que inti esta cerca...**

Corrieron lo mas rápido hasta que vieron una luz al final de la cueva...

-hinata, que bueno que estas aquí..

-shion-san..

-naruto estas bien..

Solo asintió con la cabeza..

 **-esas cadenas lo están debilitando..que es lo que tramas shion..**

-kurama tanto tiempo...

Todos voltearon a ver de quien era esa voz...

 **-zetzu debí saber que tu estabas en manos..**

-que listo eres a pesar de ser un animal...

-que es lo que quieres de nuestro amigo...

Zetzu volteo a ver ala chica que estaba con kurama..

-vaya así que esta mocosa es zuen..un gusto

-...

-si que es muy linda mas que tu shion..

-ya basta dejen de compararme con ella, yo soy mejor...

-shion-san..

-soy mejor..

-...

-porque tu debes de meterte en mi camino..-pero una sonrisa salio de sus labios-. no eres mas que una niña asustadiza..

-...

-si que has decepcionado a todo tu familia ya que por tu culpa tu primo murió no es así..

Unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos..

-hinata..

-ahora lo único que puedes hacer es nada...

-...

-eso no es cierto-se escucho una voz débil-. eres mas fuerte de lo que crees..sabes yo soy fuerte cuando estoy contigo

-...

-y ahora quiero que seas fuerte, estoy aquí contigo y jamas me iré de nuevo..

-cayate...-grito-, cayate ya..

Se tapaba los oídos

-porque tu eres..-una sonrisa salia de sus labios-, eres mi motivo a a segur..

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	7. I love you

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **EL SOL Y LA LUNA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _私はあなたを愛して_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

-naruto ..

-cayate ya ..- con su mano apretaba mas las cadenas

-detente shion-san ..

-todo es tu culpa, te metiste con el chico que amo ..

-eso no es amor sabes shion y lo sabes ..

-no te metas ..

Unas cadenas atraparon la ..

-sakura, estas bien ..

-si no se preocupen ..

Mas cadenas aparecieron atrapando un kurama sasuke ya ..

-detente shion-san, ellos no te han de hecho nada

-cierto ..

Las cadenas ataron una hinata con mas fuerza ..

-hinata ..- grito-, zetzu distensión te lo pido..haré lo que quieras pero deja ir los ..

-que tendré en cambio ..

-podrás quitarme mi poder ...- bajo su mirada

-porque te sacrificando por ella ..

-porque yo ...- volteo un verla-, yo te amo ..

Te amo..

-que..no es verdad

-desde la vi por primera vez leyendo en el parque ..

-...

-que romántico un Romeo sacrificándose por su julieta ..

-...

-shion suelta un zuen, tenemos lo que queríamos ..

-porque ella ..

-shion ..

 _-porque la amas a ella ..._

-SHION ...

-porque naruto-kun la ama y no me ama a mi ..

-shion-san ..

-porque todos te quieren...

-no es así shion-san

-siempre es así, todos te preferían a ti en vez de ami ...

-no es verdad ..- sonrió-, eres mi mejor amiga ..

-amigas tu y yo, no me hagas reír ..- sonrió con cinismo y apretó mas sus cadenas-. jamas fui tu amiga ..

\- ..

-porque naruto-kun se sacrifica por ti ...

-es mejor retirarnos ..

-no yo quiero decirte tu también eres muy importare para mi ...

-...

-que yo ..- trago duro-, yo también te a..amo

-...

-que tu también los eres el motivo del cual sea yo deseo seguir ...

Una aura blanca despladecio su cuerpo

 **-chica ...**

-eso es...

 **-lo es, es el poder dormido de zuen, ahora en solitario dependerá de Inti para que vuelva en si ...**

-acabare contigo ...

-hinata ...

-oyes amiga bromeaba tranquila sabes ..- dijo alejándose de ella

 **-inti..debes detenerla ...**

-HINATA ...

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Perdonen este pequeño capítulo estoy cansada pero les prometo que él siguiente sera un poco más largo**_

 _ **Nos vemos**_

 ** _Bye_**

 ** _Ttebayo_**


	8. the awakening of our power

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **EL SOL Y LA LUNA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **我々の力の目覚め**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **-si que era cierto...**

-¿?..-volteo a ver a todos lados-. en donde estoy...

 **-es el universo..**

-¿universo?, eso es imposible..

 **-nada es imposible si tu lo crees..**

-pero..

 **-hay cosas que no sabes zuen..**

-¿que cosas?

 **-tu habilidad, hay tantos secretos que ni tu el antiguo zuen lo sabia..**

Hinata la miro, a decir verdad ni sabia nada de su habilidad..

 **-zuen, vez aquella marca en tu brazo..**

Asintió viendo su brazo..

 **-ese es el sello de Ḫašḫamer que fue pasado desde el antiguo zuen hasta a ti..**

-pero como es que estoy aquí..en el universo

 **-porque has despertado el poder oculto de zuen...**

-¿cual es?..

 **\- E-gish-shir-gal ..**

-¿ E-gish-shir-gal ? ¿que es eso?..

 **-la luz azul..ese es tu verdadera habilidad y ahora que no puedes detenerte..**

-¿detenerme? es decir que..

 **-tu alma esta aquí pero tu cuerpo no...**

-y como pueden detenerme...

 **-inti..**

-naruto, pero como puede detenerme..

 **-inti y zuen eran hermanos muy unidos..inti conocía un modo de que te detuviera..**

-¿cual era..?

 **-como ellos eran hermanos lo único que hacia inti..-miro las constelaciones-, era un abrazo..**

-...

 **-y como ustedes es algo diferente..**

-¿diferente?

 **-ustedes debe haber un beso, pero no cualquier beso..**

-dices que debe ser uno..

 **-de amor verdadero..**

-pero..

 **-recuerda que ambos se han confesado..**

-...

 **-¿lo recuerdas?..**

 _-hinata ..- grito-, zetzu distensión te lo pido..haré lo que quieras pero deja ir los .._

 _-que tendré en cambio .._

 _-podrás quitarme mi poder ...- bajo su mirada_

 _-porque te sacrificando por ella .._

 _-porque yo ...- volteo un verla-, yo te amo .._

 **-si que lo recuerdas...**

-yo no podría olvidarlo..

 **-ahora solo dependerá de inti..**

-...

Miro el espacio nostalgicamente...

 _-solo espero que no tardes naruto..._

.

* * *

.

-que esta sucediendo...

 **-zuen desperto el E-gish-shir-gal..**

-¿que es eso?

 **-el antiguo poder de zuen..ahora solo dependerá de inti...**

-¿de naruto? ¿pero como lo hará?

 **-solo depende de el..y estoy seguro de que lo encontrara...**

A unos centímetros..

-que es lo que debo hacer..

 **-inti...**

-que...-alzo la mirada y encontró en el espacio

 **-tienes que detener el poder de mi hermano..**

-¿hermano? ¿que esta pasando?

 **-zuen no puede detenerse ahora, pero hay algo que puedes ser inti..**

-pero quien eres..

 **-soy el antiguo inti y tu mi reencarnación..**

-...

 **-debes detenerlo..**

-¿pero como?

 **-para detener a mi hermano era con un abrazo..pero como la reencarnación de mi hermano fue en una mujer..**

-...

 **-y que tu amas con todo tu corazón..**

-si, la amo mas que nada en el mundo..

 **-lo se, lo veo en tu mirada...**

-pero como me acerco a ella...

 **-debes despertar tu deidad...**

-¿mi deidad ? ¿pero como?

 **-cuando yo lo desperté fue cuando mi hermano casi muere por culpa de madara..-sonrio-y como zuen te necesita solo quiero que te concentres y podras librarte de esas cadenas que te debilitan..**

-gracias antiguo inti..

 **-solo recuerda de que el amor te hará fuerte, ahora cierra sus ojos..**

Y así lo hizo..al abrir sus ojos..

Encontró a hinata con un aura muy blanca...

-inti...

 _-tengo que hacerlo..._

Se libero sus cadenas y se acerco a ella..

 _-espera por mi...ya estaré contigo.._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	9. our past

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **EL SOL Y LA LUNA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **私たちの過去**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

-que es este lugar ..

Todo estaba en blanco hasta que vio una niña ...

-¿que haces aquí sólita? ..- se agacho un su estatura-, padres tus deben estar buscando

-como si le importaran saber en dónde estoy ..

-todo padre se preocupa por sus hijos ...

-...

-vamos tenemos que encontar a tus padres ...

-shion-san dice que mis padre jamas me han querido que fui una desgracia para la familia ..

-¿shion? ..

La niña asintió ..

-tus padres te deben amar mas de lo que tu crees...

-...

-por cierto ¿Cual es tu nombre? ..

-hinata..hyuga hinata ..

-hinata .. _No puede ser .._

 **-este es su Pasado ..**

-¿que ?, que es .. este Lugar

 **-quien es mi reencarnación tenia que ser alguien que ha sufrido mucho ...**

-¿reencarnación ?, quien eres tu...

 **-así es, mi nombre es zuen..el antiguo zuen ..**

-...

 **-se que ahora la chica no me puede controlar ..**

-se como hacerlo, el antiguo inti me lo dijo ..

 **-ya veo..mi hermano si que sabe como hablar con la gente ..**

-pero como puedo encontrar a hinata ..

 **-ahora estas en su niñez ..- suspiro-, no fue muy feliz ..**

-...

 **-ahora observa todo a cada detalle ...**

 _-porque no puedes hacer bien las cosas .._

 _\- .._

 _-eres la vergüenza para la familia .._

 _-p..papa ..- Unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos_

 _-no tartamudees..eso no es de una hyuga .._

 _-..._

 _-deberías ser mas como tu hermana que ya ha superado la muerte de su madre ..-la miro-, porque no eres como hanabi .._

 _\- .. yo no puedo ser de como ella .._

 _Y salio corriendo .._

-pero antiguo zuen, como es que puedo ver todo lo que ha Sufrido ..

 **-porque tanto tu como ella se habían conocido los antes ...**

-¿antes?, pero como..

 **-fue así ...**

El ambiente cambio a uno de invierno ..

 _-que ojos mas raros ..._

 _-ella es rara no creen_

 _-por supuesto .._

 _-siendo hija de los mas ricos anda del pide perdón por todo lo que tu padre le hace a los nuestros .._

 _-discúlpate .._

 _-perdón_

 _-no te escuchamos, queremos oírte ..._

 _-perdón..perdón .._

 _-así esta mejor digo que niña tiene ese tipos de ojos mas raros ..._

 _-si..._

 _-oyes aun no puedes levantarte sigue ahi en el suelo ..._

 _-oigan ustedes ..._

 _-quien te crees eres .._

 _-no importa quien soy, lo único que quiero es que la dejen no les hacen nada ..._

 _-ja, tu eres ese chico sin Padres .._

 _-lo que quiero es que dejen en paz a la niña .._

 _Minutos después .._

 _-estas bien .._

 _-claro ..- rió-, así que estas bien .._

 _-si, te agradezco ..._

 _-de nada, es momento de irme .._

 _-uhmm..ano tu bufanda .._

 _-no te preocupes espero que nos volvamos a ver .._

 **-el destino los ha unido, y Ahora depende de ti para que mi reencarnación no muera ..**

-lo haré gracias antiguo zuen ..

 **-solo recuerda que el amor es la fuerza mas grande del mundo ...- y desapareció**

Camino unos metros mas ...

-tengo que encontrarte ...

.

* * *

.

 **-que es lo que esta pasando ...**

-vaya ...

-ahora en solitario dependerá de cuanto poder tendremos de zuen ..

 **-no lo harán ...**

-quien nos va a impedir ...

-nosotros ...

-ja, un par de humanos Y dios ...- rió-, por favor ..

 **-no nos subestimes..estos chicos hijo mas fuerte desde el lugar de decretos ..**

-si claro ..

-señor déjeme destruirlos ..

-de acuerdo, pero se muy cruel ..

-por supuesto..

Las cadenas aparecieron los amarando a los tres ..

-sufrirán lo que estoy sufriendo ..

 **-shion detente..tienes que recapacitar ..**

-¿recapacitar? ja por favor ...

 **-se que estas resentida, pero hay cosas mas maravillosas del mundo ..**

-nada es maravilloso, todo por la culpa de la estúpida de hinata ...- dijo-, que tiene ella que no tenga yo ..

-es una chica de buen corazón ...

-...

Apretó mas las cadenas de sakura ..

-aunque las aprietes mas no te puedes compare con ella ..- sonrió-, hinata es la chica mas sincera que he conocido ...

-cayate ..

-es cierto cuando naruto habla de ella, sus ojos se resplandecen ..

-cayate, no es verdad ...

-lo es aunque te duela tienes que dejarlos en paz, te estas lastimando a ti misma ...

-...

-tienes que seguir adelante shion, tal vez encuentres a tu verdadero amor ...

-shion no los escuches, recuerda tu meta ...

-...

Por primera vez shion estaba dudando ...

.

* * *

.

-hinata ...

La busco por todos lados..hasta que llego un hermoso lago..

-hinata ..

-naruto ...

-que bueno que estas bien ..

-...

-tenemos que volver ..

-¿porque? yo no quiero irme de aquí ..

-nada de esto es verdadero...tenemos que volver a casa juntos ..

-no ..- bajo su mirada-, yo quiero quedarme aquí..soy feliz en este lugar y nada puedes hacer para que cambie de opinión ...

-hinata ..- suspiro-, todos te necesitamos...

-nadie me necesita..

-te necesitamos..yo te necesito ..

\- .. Tu..tu me necesitas ..

-por supuesto..te necesito más de lo que creí..

\- ..

-te amo y no quiero que te sientas triste ..- sonrió-, al contrario quiero que seas feliz ...

Una sonrisa salio de sus labios ..

-antes de conocerte, mi vida era triste y solitario ..

-...

-pero el día que me hablaste, sentí que mi vida cambiaría ...

-...

-entonces que dices nos vamos a casa ...

-si..pero como ..

-...

-antes de llegara aquí, alguien me dijo que sabias como volver a casa ...

-¿si ?, por supuesto...- rió-, pero no recuerdo que fue lo que me dijo ..

-pues creo que era...

-espera ..- la interrumpió-, ya recordé como es ... el antiguo inti me contó de era con un beso ..

-pero no cualquier beso..si no uno ..- sus mejillas se sonrojaron

-uno de amor ... por mi no hay problema ..- sonrió-, tu eres mi amor de verdad ..

-y tu el mio ...

-pues ..- paso una mano por cu cabello-, pues deberíamos ..

-si..

Se estaban acercando lentamente...

-perdona...yo estoy algo nervioso ..

-yo también...

Se acercaron un poco mas hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un beso ..

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	10. new reincarnations

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **EL SOL Y LA LUNA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **新しい転生**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Una luz alumbro todo ese hermoso lugar...

Aparecieron en el lugar de inicio...

-naruto-kun..-dijo cuando los observo besándose

Sus cadenas desaparecieron...

-ya era hora...

-...

Una sonrisa aparecieron en ambos, voltearon a ver a shion y zetzu..

-shion-san...-la vio con lagrimas en los ojos

-...

-zetzu...

-bien por ahora me han ganado, pero la próxima no se libraran de mi..-desapareció

-están todos bien...

-claro..

-y que fue lo que sucedió..

-lo que paso fue...-volteo a ver a shion

-...

-en verdad lamento todo esto, yo jamas pensé que..bueno ya sabes...

-si...

-me hubiera encantado que fuéramos los mejores amigos..

-...

-se que encontraras a alguien que te ame de verdad...

-..yo tengo que irme..

-shion-san espera...

Ella se detuvo..

-yo quiero que seas mi amiga..

-...

-las dejaremos hablar a solas...-el dio un leve beso en los labios-, te espero afuera...

-si...

-vamos chicos..

Todos salieron dejándolas solas..

-shion-san..yo

-hinata es mejor que no nos volvamos a hablar...

-pero...

-te he hecho mucho daño..-una lagrima salia de sus ojos-, como quieres que alguien sea tu amiga si te ha hecho muchísimo daño...

-...

-dime quien quiere ser amiga de alguien como yo...-grito

-yo...yo seria tu amiga...

-...

-yo perdonare a shion-san por todo..

-...

-yo quiero a mi amiga de nuevo...

-no puedo..

.

* * *

.

-porque no sacaste...

-tienen que hablar...

-...

 **-ya veo...-volteo a ver la cueva-, solo espero que todo mejore...**

-yo también lo espero zorro..

 **-que no me digas así...**

Los demás solo se rieron..

.

* * *

.

-shion-san...

-no puedo hinata..yo tengo que alejarme de todos y..

-...

-solo espero que me perdonen...

-shion-san yo..yo te he perdonado..

-y te agradezco..-sonrió-,solo espero que los demás lo hagan...

-...

-en verdad te agradezco que hayas sido mi amiga..-camino hacia la salida-, espero que los dos sean felices..

Y se marcho...

-shion-san...

¸.• •.¸¸.• • • •.¸¸.• •.¸

-shion...

-solo espero que algún día me perdones naruto-kun...-y se alejo de ellos

-que habrá pasado...

-shion-san, no te vayas..-iba alcanzarla

-es mejor que la dejemos sola..-la detuvo-, tiene mucho que pensar...

-...

-tranquila, volverá pronto...

-...

-tenemos que volver a casa..

-si..

-solo espero que se hombre jamas vuelva...

 **-estoy seguro de que volverán pronto..**

.

* * *

.

Unos días después..

En el universo...

-wow que increíble es este lugar...

 **-hay tanto de que ustedes no saben de quien son reencarnaciones..**

-espera..-dijo-, quieres decir que sakura y yo también...

 **-así es sasuke..tu reencarnación es...**

-...

 **-es Raijin el dios del rayo...**

-hay un dios del rayo...

-naruto..

-ya ya..

 **-le explicare de quien es el dios del rayo...-dijo-, es aquel que puede controlar el rayo con un solo movimiento...**

-wow es increíble sasuke-kun..

 **-y el tuyo es la reencarnación de Kishar la diosa de la naturaleza..**

-...

-es increíble sakura-chan...ustedes también...

 **-lo son...y junto con ustedes inti y zuen deberán detener ala diosa de la destrucción...**

-cuenta con eso...

-sin duda zorro...

 **-que no me llames así...-grito**

.

* * *

.

- **Apedemak..**

De pronto apareció en el universo

-pero donde estoy..-dijo viendo el universo-, ¿quien es usted...?

 **-tienes que encontrar a inti..**

-¿inti?, ¿quien es inti?

 **-es como tu un simple mortal..pero necesitara de ti...**

-¿de mi? ¿que quiere de mi?

 **-la diosa de la destrucción vendrá pronto y tu tanto como inti tendrán que trabajar juntos...**

-como lo encuentro..

 **-hay algo que lo hace diferente a los demás...tienes que encontrarlo antes de que sea tarde...-volteo a ver las constelaciones-. entonces aceptas esta misión Apedemak..**

-por supuesto que si...

Una sonrisa salio de los labios del chico

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¿se preguntaran quien es ese**_ **Apedemak** _ **?**_

 _ **lo sabrán en el siguiere capitulo..**_


	11. a new friend

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **EL SOL Y LA LUNA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **新しい友人**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

En la entrada de la ciudad..

-¿como sera inti? ¿sera una chica?..

miro al cielo..

-ah akamaru, como encontrare a ese inti ni siquiera se como es...

El perro solo lo miro...

.

* * *

.

Mientras

-vamos estará bien...

-...

-todo saldrá bien...

-ven quiero mostrarte un lugar..

-si...

¸.• •.¸¸.• • • •.¸¸.• •.¸

Miro todos lados observando detalladamente el bosque, tan mágico

-aquí..

volteo a verlo

-aquí es donde mis padres se conocieron...

-es hermoso...pero porque me lo muestras...

-bueno pues...

 _-cuando encuentres al amor de tu vida, enséñale este lugar..._

 _-sin duda al verlo estarás 100% seguro de que es tu amor de verdad..._

-y tenían razón...

Una sonrisa salio de sus labios...

.

* * *

.

-ah donde esta...

Volteo a ver a todas las personas que pasaban a su lado...

 **-estas muy cerca...**

Vio como el tiempo se detenía...

 **-muy pronto conocerás a inti, y estoy segura de que harás un gran equipo...**

-¿como estas seguro?

 **-solo lo se, es mas como una corazonada...**

-lo que digas...

El curso del tiempo transcurrió...

-bueno akamaru a seguir buscando...

Siguieron su curso...

A unos metros de ahi...

-que equivocada estaba-miro su celular-,porque no los escuche...

Tenia muchos mensajes de hinata...

-te hice mucho daño...

 _-porque a mi.._

 _-tienes lo que necesito Andrómeda.._

 _-¿Andrómeda?_

 _-te has preguntado porque te encantan las cadenas..._

 _-pues..si.._

 _-eso es lo mas lógico andromeda.-sonrió-,necesito tu habilidad.._

 _-para que..._

 _-las necesito para eliminar inti y zuen.._

 _-¿?_

 _-inti y zuen son las recarnacion de...bueno del chico que te gusta.._

 _-de naruto-kun..._

 _-si ese..pero el es inti.._

 _-increíble, entonces..._

 _-no la rencarnacion de zuen y la destinada del amor de inti es..._

 _-¿quien?_

 _-tu mejor amiga.._

 _-hinata...porque ella..._

 _-inti y zuen eran hermanos..y muy unidos pero entre esta recarnacion pues.._

 _-..._

 _-deben de amarse..._

 _-no, no puede ser...naruto-kun debe ser solo mio..._

 _-y entonces que me dices...te unes a mi para destruirlos..._

 _-por supuesto..._

 _-bien.._

 _Antes de que se fuera..._

 _-oyes..-el se detuvo-, ¿cual es tu nombre?_

 _-zetzu.._

 _y desapareció..._

-tan equivocada estaba...

¸.• •.¸¸.• • • •.¸¸.• •.¸

-que tal si comemos algo...-acaricio a su perro-, un viaje muy largo para ti..vamos..

Al salir del lugar...

-oyes fíjate...-

-no tu...-pero al alzar su vista-, oyes te encuentras bien...

-...

-perdona mi comportamiento...es que soy así..

-ya veo...tengo que irme...

-aguarda..-y se detuvo-, yo soy nuevo en la ciudad y me encantaría que me mostraras la ciudad..

-yo..

-por favor...

-es que yo voy de salida..

-porque te vas de la ciudad...-ella se volteo-, pero antes de irte me mostrarías la ciudad..

-yo no tengo nada aquí..-miro al cielo-,hice mucho daño a mucha gente...

-...

-es por eso que me voy...

-pero solo enséñame la ciudad..anda..

-...

-por favor...-junto sus manos por suplica

-yo..-dio un suspiro-, esta bien pero sera algo rápido..

-por mi esta bien..vamos akamaru...

El perro dio un ladrido..

-eso...eso es tu perro...

-esta genial no...

-es muy grande...-toco su pelaje-, y es tan cariñoso...

-le caíste bien...

El perro le lambe la mano..

-pero porque lambe mi mano..

-dicen que cuando un perro lame tu cara o mano, es un gesto pacificador de buena voluntad. A través del lamido, te está diciendo que acepta tu liderazgo, y que confía en ti.

-ya veo..y como..

-akamaru...-la interrumpió-,y por cierto tu nombre es...

-soy shion..

-soy kiba..inuzuka kiba..

-un gusto..

-bueno shion enséñame la ciudad..

-vamos...

Caminaron por el centro, el parque y la universidad...

-que grande es...

-si aquí estudio..

-y cualquiera puede entrar aquí..

-por supuesto..-sonrió-, debes ser bueno en las notas..

-pues no tan bueno como eres tu..

-...

-vamos tenemos mucho que recorrer...

El solo asintió y siguió caminando junto con su perro

¸.• •.¸¸.• • • •.¸¸.• •.¸

-no sabia que había lugares hermosos...

-hay que ver mas de lo que piensas..-sonrió-, sin tan solo no lo vi antes...

-¿porque dices eso?

-yo...-bajo su mirada

-...

-hice mucho daño a personas que fueron muy importantes para mi...

-no creo eres una chica fantástica shion..

-gracias por el alago..solo espero remediar mi error..

El tomo su mano entrelazándola..

-huir no es la solución...-acaricio a su perro-, la mejor forma es enfrentarlo y seguir luchando...

-gracias...es un buen consejo kiba..

-eso es lo que dice mi madre..pero tuve que venir a buscar una persona...

-¿a quien?

-pues...en verdad no puedo decirte..-sonrió y soltó su mano-, al buscar a alguien encontré a una nueva amiga...

-¿enserio?, es decir no creo que pueda ser amiga...

-lo digo enserio..entonces

-...

volteo a verlo...

-ya no quieres irte de la ciudad...

-...

Lo miro y luego acaricio el pelo del perro...

-no se...pero si me quedo se que cuando los vea yo no se si pueda ganarme su confianza...

-estoy seguro que lo harás porque ya no estarás sola..

-...

-porque seremos amigos...

Una lagrima salia de sus ojos...

-oyes no llores...yo...

-gracia por ser mi amigo kiba...

-de nada, para mi es un gusto...

Miraron el atardecer en lo mas alto del edificio...

 _-Elige amistades que tengan los mismos valores que tú, a fin de que puedan fortalecerse y animarse mutuamente a vivir normas elevadas._

-en verdad tenias razón mama...-se dijo a si misma

Y por primera vez shion sonrió con sinceridad...

.

* * *

.

-tenemos que seguir con el plan...

-por supuesto...

-bien porque no perderemos tiempo esta vez...

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¿que es lo que tramaran esta vez..?**_

 _ **Descubran lo en el siguiente capitulo**_


	12. Yeah bran Evo or m Biot

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **EL SOL Y LA LUNA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **国連ヌエボカンビオ**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

-pero que es lo que planeas

-necesitamos a andromeda y a zuen para poder despertar a madara

-...

-madara es nuestra llave para que nuestra señora aparezca...

-tienes razón...

-bien escuchen atentamente lo que les diré, porque no lo repetiré...

.

* * *

.

-vamos es muy tarde...

-cierto..-se levanto y le extendió la mano-, vamos..

Tomo su mano

-vamos akamaru...-pero se detuvo-..shion..

Ella volteo...

-fue el mejor día de mi vida...

Una sonrisa salio de sus labios..

-para mi también...

Y se alejaron del parque..

¸.• •.¸¸.• • • •.¸¸.• •.¸

Unos minutos después...

-es increíble que nadie permita perros en los departamentos...

-son sus reglas..

-...

-vamos a mi casa...

-¿tu casa? pero...

-anda vamos..

-de acuerdo...

.

* * *

.

-aun se re reencuentran todavía..

 **-hay que darles tiempo..**

-pero cuanto ya sabes que pronto aparecerá..

 **-lo se, solo dales tiempo de calidad...ademas todos son muy jóvenes...**

-pero

 **-ya esta todo decidido así que no te interpongas...**

-...

 **-esta decido..**

-bien...

.

* * *

.

En la entrada

-wow...-miro al entrar-, si que te quieren mucho..

-lo dudo..

-y tu mama...

Bajo su mirada y le dijo

-mi mama murió cuando era niña..

-ah yo no lo sabia..perdona..

-no te preocupes...ya no me duele tanto...

-...

-bueno te mostrare la habitación, ven...

-vamos akamaru...

Y la siguió al fondo de la casa y al entrar...

-aquí es...-y entraron-, espero de que sea de su agrado...

-sin duda lo va a ser...es hermoso verdad akamaru...

El perro solo ladro

-bueno siéntete cómodo si me necesitas estaré en la cocina...

-oyes..-ella volteo a verlo-, gracias por todo...

-de nada...

Y salio de la habitación...se sentó en la cama y cerro sus ojos y al abrir sus ojos de repente se encontró en el universo..

 **-ten mucho cuidado...**

-de que estas hablando...

 **-solo cuídate mucho de andromeda...**

-¿andromeda? ¿quien es andromeda?

 **-andromeda es una persona con una cualidad como la belleza, la gracia, la persuasión, y la habilidad manual, entre otras; puso en su corazón la mentira y la falacia. Según andromeda apenas la vio, la abrió y dejó que los males inundaran la tierra.**

-...

 **-solo te pido que estés al tanto Apedemak..**

-si si..

 **-mucho cuidado..**

Pero antes de irse...

-pero como sabre quien es andromeda...

 **-sabrás cuando use sus cadenas...**

Y desapareció...

Al abrir sus ojos..

-ah akamaru...ahora tengo que cuidarme de ese andromeda...-el perro solo lo miro-, ni siquiera se como es...

.

* * *

.

En lo mas lejos de la ciudad...

-hina...

-hmm..

-yo quiero decir..

-que cosa...

-...

-lo que sea puedes decirme...

-yo..-dio un respiro-, quiero decirte que..

Saco un pequeño pedazo de bufanda y al verlo pudo reconocerlo..

-de donde...

-yo quiero..- y empezó a desamarra y al terminar vio una pequeña cajita roja como el pedazo...

-quiero...yo

-...

-¿te..te casarías conmigo?

Se sorprendió que unas lagrimas en sus ojos...

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¿que es lo que le responderá..?**_

 _ **Descubran lo en el siguiente capitulo**_

 _ **nos vemos lectores**_


	13. Doubts

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **EL SOL Y LA LUNA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **疑問**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

-entonces aceptas...

-no se..

-es un no...

-no es eso, es que aun somos joven es y pues...

-entonces es un no...comprendo..

-...

-entiendo y comprendo todo, y tienes razón como puedes estar con alguien que no tiene padres o algún pariente...

-...

-bueno, solo me concentrare en vencerlo y terminar con esto...

Y se alejo de ella..

-espera yo...

-...

-yo...es decir que mas adelante si me encantaría es mas me gustaría ser la madre de tus hijos..

-en verdad...

-si pero como has dicho tenemos que vencerlo...

.

* * *

.

Unos dias despues...

-en verdad le dijiste que no...

-no es eso sakura-san, es que tenemos que detener al mal antes de que...

-hinata...

Ambas voltearon a ver...

-shion-san...

-yo emm..podemos hablar...

-yo las dejo vamos chica...

-pero...

-ellas tienen que hablar a solas...

-...

Ambas chicas quedaron solas...

-yo...

-...

-en verdad siento todo lo que paso con naruto-sempai, es que a mi..

-lo se y comprendo porque te habías liado con zetzu..

-...

-...

-he cambiado mucho sabes...

Ella solo la miro...

-conocí un chico y tiene un perro que es mas grande que los demás animales, deberías de conocerlo..

-se oye interesante me alegro mucho por ti shion-san...

-gracias en verdad yo quiero pedirte perdón por todo y lo mal amiga que fui...

-descuida, sabes que jamas te odiaría...

-lo se, eres tan buena y me alegra que ambos sean felices juntos...

-si..

-vaya, mira que suerte tenemos...

-es cierto si no son nada mas que zuen y andromeda...

Y se escucho una explosión...

-que esta pasando...

 **-tengo un mal presentimiento de esto...**

-yo también...

-¿quien eres tu...?

 **-apedemak eres tu...**

-mi nombre es kiba y si soy la reencarnación de apedemak...y el es inti cierto...

-lo soy...

-me dijeron que necesitas mi ayuda para detener ala señora...

-...

-en verdad es un gran privilegio a ser llamado...

-no hay tiempo kiba tengo un mal presentimiento...

-entiendo...

Ambos corrieron y al llegar...

-que privilegio verlos a todos...no es así apedemak...

-astro...

-...

-veo que aun me recuerdas hermanito...

-ha pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que nos vimos...

-...

-han venido por ustedes, o no es así andromeda...

-¿andromeda?..

-que no sabias que ella es andromeda...

-no, no es verdad...

-...

-anda muestra tus cadenas...-y la abofeteo-, que esperas...

-shion-san...estas bien...

-si gracias...

-vamos que esperas usen tu mayor poder...

-que poder...

 **-espera no te referirás a...**

-acertaste...

-no lo hagan...

-que esperan o es que no quieren que nada malo le pase a estos chicos...-uno de los ellos los tenían acorralados

 **-hinata-san necesitamos hacerlo...**

-pero...

 **-se que es duro para ustedes pero deben de hacerlo...**

-no se andromeda..y si...

 **-se que ambas pueden hacerlo, confió en ti shion...**

-...

-de acuerdo, pero que es lo debemos hacer...

 **-eso es fácil solo deben de decir atshino itsume naware...**

-entiendo...

 **-es momento de que su verdadero poder florezca...**

-de acuerdo...

 **-están listas...**

-por supuesto...

Una explosión salio haciendo que el suelo se mueva..

-que esta sucediendo...

-pero que rayos...

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¿que es lo que pasara?**_ _ **descubranlo en el siguiente**_

 _ **ps: perdonen la tardanza con mis historias**_

 _ **espero que sea de su agrado**_


	14. wake

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **EL SOL Y LA LUNA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

目覚め

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

-hinata..

-shion...

-están bien...-ambos preguntaron

 **-lo están...**

-como estas seguro...

 **-siento ambas auras, zuen y andromeda están bien...**

-no puedo creer que shion sea andromeda..

-...

 **-apedemak estoy seguro de que shion no te dijo nada por una razón...**

-¿y cual seria? ¿dígame cual seria kurama?..

 **-...**

-si eso pensé...

-escucha se porque no te dijo nada...

-...

-tenia miedo..miedo de como lo tomaras y te aseguro que te lo iba a decir pero tenia que hablar con hinata antes de eso...

-...

-confía en ella se que tienen mucho de que hablar pero después de que ellas terminen este combate...

.

* * *

.

 _ **-confíen en su poder...**_

 _ **-se que pueden ambas, ya que son las mejores amigas...**_

-...

-lo somos...

-...

 _ **-y ahora den lo mejor de ustedes...**_

-creen que pueden vencerme...

-...

-algo mas aya, un mal se aproxima y nadie podrá detenerla...

-...

-solo les digo esto para que estén atentas, ambas son muy fuertes...sin duda el amor es una fuerza increíble...

-¿amor?

-me despido chicas y suerte...

Los demás se acercaron a ellas...

-están bien..

-si...

-me tenias muy preocupado...prométeme si vas a enfrentar a alguien dime para estar cerca...

-te lo prometo...

Beso sus labios..

-puedo explicarlo...

-no lo hagas...

-pero...

-es mejor así las cosas andromeda...

Y se fue dejándolos...

-kiba..yo..

-shion-san...

-saben tienen razón, nadie debe estar cerca de mi...es mejor estar así...

-no es cierto...

-hinata tiene razón has cambiado y se que no harías mas daño...

-como estas seguro naruto-sempai..

-al verlo en tus ojos ya no hay maldad si no al contrario veo el mismo amor como cuando veo a hinata...

-...

-pero yo no se que hacer, no quiere escucharme...

-entonces escribe le una cancion...

-pero como no soy buena con eso...

-no pienses solo siéntelo en tu corazón, anda ve y dile lo que sientes por el...

-...

-pero..

-confía en ti, como yo lo hago shion-san...

-entiendo..-sonrió-, gracias hinata...

-de nada para eso son las amigas...

Ambos se alejaron de ella dejándola pensando en eso ultimo...

 _ **-y entonces que harás...**_

-escribiré una cancion y tendrá que oírme quiera o no...

 _ **-sin duda te has enamorado de verdad...**_

-...

 _ **-el es tu amor de verdad, no dejes que el miedo te impida ser feliz..**_

-entiendo..

.

* * *

.

Mientras...

-tenemos que irnos, aunque estemos en la calle pero no puedo estar cerca de andromeda...

 _ **-estas seguro de eso kiba..**_

-...

 _ **-en verdad te quieres alejar de shion, jamas te había visto tan feliz..**_

-eso fue antes de que supiera de que es andromeda...

 _ **-se que no debo de decir esto pero andromeda ha cambiado mas de lo que creí...**_

-no se si...

Escucho tocar una guitarra..

-que es ese ruido...

Se acerco mas hasta que la vio ahi con una persona tocando...

-pero que..

Te puedo ver   
De pie en el horizonte   
Y sin notar   
un cambio en tu mirar 

Quisiera ser   
la brisa que te roza   
y escuchar...   
tu voz al susurrar 

_**-hasta te canta debes de tener suerte...**_

-pero que dices apedremak..

Crucemos por   
la noche tormentosa   
unidos por   
esta intensa pasion...   
Yo rezaré   
para volver a verte...   
no puedo hallar   
a nadie como tu... 

Al observar   
la niebla de los montes   
y recordar   
a una estrella fugaz   
yo le pedí   
que fuera bondadosa   
y que jamás   
el día acabe ya... 

-ni con esto me hará cambiar de opinión...

 _ **-solo escuchala desde lo mas ondo de tu corazón...**_

Quiero tomar   
tus manos temblorosas   
y así mirar   
hacia el cielo azul   
romper con el   
silencio que nos ata   
poder llegar   
tan lejos como tú... 

Crucemos por   
la noche tormentosa   
unidos por   
esta intensa pasion...   
Yo rezaré   
para volver a verte...   
no puedo hallar   
a nadie como tu...

 _ **-solo escuchala...**_

-...

Crucemos por   
la noche tormentosa   
unidos por   
esta intensa pasion...   
Yo rezaré   
para volver a verte...   
no puedo hallar   
a nadie como tu... 

nunca hallaré   
a nadie...   
como tu...

Al terminar la cancion...

-muchas gracias...

-de nada solo espero que ese chico sepa valorarla mas...

-...

-ajam...

-bueno me despido..

-gracias...

Ya que el chico se fue...

-...

-yo quiero que sepas que..bueno yo pues...

El se iba acercando...

-y pues de que tu..yo te a..

Pero no la dejo hablar ya que habían sellado con un beso...

 _ **-eso no me lo esperaba...**_

 _ **-tampoco yo...**_

Y al romper el beso..

-yo también..

-pero yo soy...

-ya no me importa solo se ala que yo amo es a shion y no andromeda..

 _ **-oyes...**_

-y yo amo a kiba y no a apedremak...

 _ **-...**_

-chicos ustedes nos entienden verdad...

- _ **yo..**_

 _ **-por supuesto que si..y en verdad te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por kiba...**_

-de nada...

 _ **-sin duda has cambiado..**_

 _ **-...**_

-serias mi novia..

-si...

 _ **-si que rápidos son...**_

 _ **-ahora como derrotaremos ala señora...**_

-cierto, pero que podemos hacer...

-inti y zuen pueden hacerlo pero con nuestra ayuda...

-...

 _ **-debemos de vencerla antes de que sea tarde...**_

.

* * *

.

Alguien abría los ojos lentamente...

-ha despertado...

-...

-mi señora ha pasado tantos siglos sin verla nuevamente...

 _ **-mis hijos...-se levanto de la cama**_

-ellos murieron pero han reencarnado en unos jóvenes que son blanco facial...

 _ **-reencarnado...**_

-y que es lo que haremos mi señora...

 _ **-mis hijos..sus poderes son míos...-camino hacia la salida-,tengo que encontrarlos...**_

-por supuesto mi señora...

.

* * *

.

 _ **-esta sensación...no puede ser...**_

 _ **-es la misma que...**_

 _ **-pero como la han resucitado..**_

-kurama-sama..zuen-sama..

 _ **-esto no puede ser..**_

-que esta pasando inti...zorro...

 _ **-ha despertado..**_

-¿quien?

 _ **-kaguya..otsutsuki kaguya..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¿que es lo que pasara con la humanidad ahora?**_ _ **descubran lo en el siguiente**_

 _ **ps: perdonen la tardanza con mis historias y lamento eso**_

 _ **espero que sea de su agrado y se acerca el final**_


End file.
